


On a Safe Bed

by JohnnyMueller



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bed Sex, Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Come Eating, Erotica, Femdom, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Happy Sex, Lactation, Lap Sex, Missionary Position, Multi, Orgy, Protectiveness, Puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: Erio is growing up, but his mind still feels like it's stuck in the past. Fortunately, he's not left alone to deal with these feelings, even if the solution is more intimate than he expected.





	On a Safe Bed

Erio let out a little yelp as the cold water hit him, quickly turning the water to warm. _As if I wasn’t warm enough._

His body relaxed underneath the stream. He was glad Caro was coming back today. They had a few days off from the Corps and Caro went to spend some time with the former members of Riot Force 6 while he stayed behind to take care of the apartment. Or, at least, that’s what he said. The real reason was himself, or rather his feelings.

He had changed a lot since he first bumped into Caro. He had gotten taller than he thought he would; before, he came up to an adult’s chest at best, but now he was often eye to eye with them or sometimes over them. His muscles were getting more defined and stronger. It was easier for him to handle physical tasks without needing to use magic. His whole body felt like he was becoming a grown-up. _If I only could think like one._

Even now, he still felt like a child. Sometimes, spaces that still seemed easy for him to maneuverer in were becoming too tight. He had more choices to consider that overwhelmed him: his job, his home, his relationships, his health, etc. Everything was just so much sometimes. He wanted to go back to the days where Fate would take him to the amusement park and let him sleep next to her and

“Mmm.” The thought of him laying next to Fate made him start to harden. That, perhaps, was the biggest and most frustrating change he had undergone. As he got older, he started to think about the women around him differently. He still liked and respected them, but now he imagined things about them: what they’d look like in swimsuits, what kind of things they liked to do in bed, what they would say to him if he… His hand moved down to start jacking off.

What he imagined the most was the kind of thing he searched for in his alone time constantly; stories, images, videos, whatever. He loved the idea of an older, mature, curvy woman acting nurturing to him, cuddling him, pressing his face between her big breasts, making him feel comfortable as she slowly put himself into her. He just wanted to be taken care of, to have someone that would love him no matter what. Thinking about Fate or Signum or Subaru doing those kinds of things with him make him stroke his dick faster.

There was one person that he liked more than anyone else, even if she didn’t fit the ideal. Caro was so sweet and caring and loving that he just wanted to hold her tight and tell her that he loved her and wanted to be with her forever. _But she’s not into me_. She only thought of him as a coworker, a brother, a friend. She would find someone else to be with. He had accepted it by this point, but it still made him sad.

Erio moaned as his cock twitched and his cum splattered against the shower wall. After he got over his ecstasy, he finished his shower and walked out. As he grabbed his towel, he noticed something off. _My pajamas are here, but I could have sworn I grabbed my clothes and placed them in here. I must have left them in my bedroom._ After drying up, he put the towel back on the rack and walked out into the hallway.

Something struck him as odd as he walked. It was like all of the noise in the world had been vacuumed out, replaced with a surreal silence. He stopped in his footsteps. _Is someone else here?_ After taking a moment to listen further, Erio shook his head and stepped towards the door to his bedroom.

As he opened it, he felt himself grabbed by another person and placed against something soft. It was so fast that he didn’t have time to think about what was happening until a hand placed itself on his head and combed through his hair. As he got himself aware again, he realized that most of his head was between a pair of large breasts. _Am… Am I still in my fantasy?_ He looked up to see a smiling face with sparkling blue eyes looking down at him surrounded by a waterfall of pink hair.

“S- Signum?”

“Hello, Erio.” The knight kissed the top of his head and cradled his head closer into her bosom. “We’ve been waiting for you.”

Before he could ask what she meant, Signum lifted his legs to place them around her waist, rubbing his cock against her stomach, before moving over and placing him gently on the bed. From this vantage point, he could now see that she was wearing a shirt unbuttoned, barely covering her nipples, and a pair of tiny lace panties.

“Erio.” He looked over to see a familiar pair of red eyes looking at him. Fate wasn’t wearing anything at all, letting Erio feel all of her as she hugged her tight and kissed on the forehead. “You’ve grown so much.”

“Yeah, especially down there.” Subaru came by from the other side, trapping his arm between her breasts. Even if they were the smallest in that respect, he could still see every part of them from the way her crop top hugged her body. He could see even more through her tight shorts as she rubbed her lower lips against his leg. “Mmm, I can’t wait to hear Caro moan against you.”

 _Caro?_ He looked around and spotted the final woman on the bed. Caro had a full blush all over her body, the parts he could see at least. She was wearing a pink babydoll shirt that had lace all along the edges with a slit that went above her navel and that hugged tightly around her breasts.

 _Wait._ Everything about Caro looked the same except for her chest. She had breasts before, yeah, but they were definitely bigger now, as big as Fate’s, maybe even bigger. _What happened to her?_

“Erio…” Caro crawled over to him and got close to him, letting him feel her breasts press against him as she kissed him. After she finished, he looked around with widened eyes.

“Wh- What’s going on?”

“It’s simple, sweetie.” A hand on his head made him look over to Subaru. “Caro happened to look at your internet history – you should really do better at making sure your computer’s secure.” Erio curled in at that, making Subaru giggle slightly. “Oh, it’s not a bad fantasy to have. It fits you. You’re not the kind of guy who’s into rough stuff; you’re so kind and gentle that you want to always be comfortable when it comes to things like that. You want someone who will make sure that sex is sweet and happy, that you’re able to be the kind of partner you want to be.” She kissed him on the cheek.

“But… what about Caro?”

Caro blushed ever further before looking down and then back at him. “I… When I heard what you were into, I was… thinking that that was the reason you weren’t into me, so… when I was with them, they used magic to enhance me.” Caro leaned down and held Erio’s wrist, pulling his hand up so that he could feel her breast. _It feels so nice…_

“C-Caro, I… I always did like you. I-I… I just thought you weren’t into me, so that’s why I didn’t say anything. But I do love you.”

Caro blinked before her eyes started to water. “Do… Do you not like me like this?”

“N-No, I still do! I-In fact… sometimes, I’ve thought about what you would look like with breasts like… like those. You look so innocent yet… mature.”

Caro’s eyes were still watery but she smiled as she leaned forward and snuggled against Erio. “Mmm, I’m so happy…” Erio smiled and put his arm around Caro, pulling her closer and letting her chest press against his body.

“Erio.” He looked at Fate, holding Signum next to her. “There’s another reason we came here. We wanted to make sure that your first time is comfortable.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re growing up, sweetie. You’re not much of a child anymore. You’re feeling things, aren’t you? I’ve noticed the way you look at us sometimes, although I do admit that you have the eyes of a child in those moments. You may know what you want, or at least some idea of it, but you don’t know how to do it exactly, do you?” Erio nodded at that. “Do you feel worried about it?”

“Y-Yeah.”

Fate’s smile turned down for a moment before becoming bright again. “Well, that’s what we’re here for: to make sure that your worries are handled and that you feel safe as you possibly can be.”

Erio nodded again before blushing as the words caught up with him. “W-Wait, does that mean you’re going to… All of you?”

“Don’t worry, my child.” Signum brought him up into a sitting position. “We won’t do anything you don’t feel like doing. Just sit back and let us handle everything, OK, sweetie?” Erio couldn’t help but nod; even with her deep voice, Signum’s words made him relax. _They wouldn’t hurt me. They love me, all of them._

With soft movements, Signum spread Erio’s legs out slightly and took off her panties, letting him see her snatch. She slowly moved over, placing herself over him. “Are you ready?” Erio nodded slowly; with that, Signum moved down, covering his already-hard cock with her cunt and pulling his body close to hers, placing his head between her breasts again.

Erio moaned through his teeth. _It’s so tight and smooth… my body feels weird…_

“Now then, start moving your hips like this.” He felt Signum grind her body against his waist, his cock twitching inside her. Slowly, he figured out how to move his body again and performed his own motions, thrusting in and out of her. “There, sweetie, that’s it. You’re such a good learner.”

Those words made him blush but smile at the same time. As he continued to slowly thrust, he noticed an odd smell. _It’s kinda flowery, but it smells like honey at the same time…_

“Ooo, Hayate must be into some interesting kinks with you. Maybe she and Erio can relate.” Subaru’s words made him curious, so he tried to move his head out, but Signum kept his head still with her hand.

“Si-Signum, is something wrong?”

“N-No, it’s just…” He’d never seen her like this before, blushing out of embarrassment. _I don’t like seeing her like this…_

“I won’t laugh, whatever it is.” Signum looked down at him, still hesitant.

“It’s fine, Signum.” Fate moved closer to them. “Besides, I think he might be into it.”

Signum paused for a moment before allowing Erio to move his head out. He saw a white drop come out of her nipple. “Signum, is that…” She nodded, still looking embarrassed. _I wonder what it tastes like…_ “Signum, could… could I taste it?”

Signum looked down at him before nodding. She placed her hand again on the back of his head, moving it closer to her breasts. He opened his lips, letting the pink bud into his mouth. He took a small suckle, feeling the fluid enter his mouth. _It tastes kinda weird… Yet it’s so sweet…_ He continued to suckle from her, his thrusts becoming faster.

“Mmm, that’s it, Erio. You’re doing such a good job.” Erio smiled at the kind words. _It feels so nice to hear someone say that to me._ He took his mouth off her nipple and began to kiss her breasts, letting him feel how soft they were. “You like them, don’t you? You like how soft and comfortable they feel?”

“Y-Yeah.” Erio’s body was starting to shudder from the ecstasy he was feeling.

“Good.” Signum kissed the top of his head. “Let me show you something important.” Signum moved his hand down right above her slit. Erio felt a little nub. “This is the clit. It’s even more sensitive than my cunt. Feel it.”

Erio nodded and rocked his thumb against the nub. Immediately, Signum cried out and arched her back out then pressed Erio against the bed, rocking faster and faster. With his head so close to her, Erio decided to nurse from Signum again, the stream of milk filling him up faster this time.

“Y-Yes, Erio, that’s it, just keep doing that…” Erio’s mind went through a frenzy of feelings: his cock thrusting in and out of Signum, the way that her breast pressed against his face, how tight and safe her body next to his made him feel. _It-It’s all just t-too_

Erio shuddered as he came inside Signum, his cum gushing out when his prick went out of her. After a moment, Signum came as well, tightening her hold around his cock. The two of them held each other tighter until their climaxes finished, panting and struggling to open their eyes. Eventually, Erio looked up to see Signum smiling down at him. “How do you feel?”

It took a moment for him to find a word that could describe all of the emotions that he was feeling. “G-Good. Real good.”

“That’s great.” Signum kissed him before removing herself off of him. Erio quickly found himself in someone else’s arms as they kissed his neck. The bright blonde hair let him know who it was.

“Mmm, mommy…” His mind was so muddled from his orgasm that it took him a moment for him to realize what he said. He blushed and quickly backed up, seeing Fate’s blank face. “U-Uh, w-what I meant was-”

A small laugh from Fate made him stop. “Oh, it’s fine, Erio, I don’t mind. You can call me whatever you want.” She leaned forward and softly kissed him on the lips. She moved her hands slowly over his body as she kissed all over his face. This felt different from the way Signum kissed him; it reminded him more of those nights he spent cuddled up with Fate, how safe he felt knowing that she was there for him.

Fate moved her head down, kissing his chest and licking her tongue all over his nipples. Erio moaned at the sensation as he felt his cock harden again. She continued to kiss his torso until she got off of the bed and kneeled right in front of him. “Signum, could you come over here?”

“Of course.” Signum moved down next to Fate. After a glance and smile between the two, they each lifted up their breasts and placed them around his dick. Erio’s eyes widened. _To have one of them tit-fucking me would be something, but both… Mmm, it’s so soft…_

A pair of arms were wrapped around his stomach and he felt another pair of breasts against his back. “It feels nice, doesn’t it?” Subaru’s breath whispered against his ear.

“Yeah… Where’s Caro?”

“She said she wanted to be last, so don’t worry about her just yet; focus on the now.” Erio nodded and began to thrust between the two pairs of buxom breasts. Fate and Signum pressed their breasts closer to each other, making Erio’s dick feel tighter around them. They licked his head as it poked out between them, their saliva making it easier for him to thrust.

“Does everything feel comfy, Erio?” Fate’s voice sounded so angelic from below, even as she pressed her large chest against his throbbing cock.

“Y-Yes, mommy.”

“That’s good, sweetie. Mmm, it feels good, doesn’t it, thrusting your cock between two pairs of soft, large tits?”

“Mmm, yeah…” _Oh man, hearing Fate talk dirty like this… I’m at the breaking point even faster than before…_

Before he knew it, Erio came all over them, splatting his cum on Fate and Signum’s busts and faces. After blinking for a moment, the two of them cleaned off their breasts and his cock with their tongues, making Erio blush further than he thought before. The two of them went up and hugged him.

“Mmm, you did such a good job, sweetie, for your first time.” Fate kissed him on the cheek. “How did it feel for you?”

Erio let out a bashful smile. “It… It felt real nice.”

“That’s good.” As Fate ruffled his hair, he wondered if every day could be like this.

“Alright, it’s my turn.” Before he knew it, Subaru had grabbed him and laid him on top of her, his face right in front of hers. “Do you mind if we get a little rough? I like it like that.”

“N-No, I don’t mind.”

Subaru giggled a little before kissing his nose. “Good. Now then, all you have to is keep your hands right here,” she stated as she grasped his wrists and placed them under her crop trop, letting them rest on her breasts.

“B-But what about your-”

“Oh, I can handle my clit fine, but it’s my tits that are really sensitive. Grip them nice and tight, ya hear?”

“Yes, Subaru.”

“Good.” With that, Subaru got Erio in line with her and, wrapping her legs around his waist, thrust his cock into her, gripping his butt with her hand. Using her strong arm and thigh muscles, she began to move Erio in and out of her. At the same time, Erio groped and kneaded Subaru’s firm breasts, hearing her moan against her ear.

“H-How’s today been so far, Erio?”

“A lot, but g-good.” The way that Subaru’s legs were driving his prick deeper into him was something he couldn’t have imagined before.

“Good. I know it can be a lot. I felt about Tea the same way you felt about Caro, but Nanoha helped me out with that.” Subaru’s face became a sublime place of beauty in his eyes as she placed her hand on the back of his head to kiss him. “Oh, it’s so weird to see you growing up. I remember meeting you when you were just a little boy and now you’re becoming a man. But you’re still so kind and sweet. I hope you always stay that way.” Subaru moved him faster, causing his grip on her breasts to become tighter as he kissed and bit at her neck.

As he was reaching his climax yet again, Erio came to a kind of realization. _As much as I like having sex, hearing those kind words, those gentle phrases, that makes me feel something in the pit of my stomach that I can’t name, but I love…_

“Su-Subaru?”

“Yes, Erio?”

“Could you… say something sweet?”

Subaru looked like she was pausing in contemplation before smiling. “Oh, you like breasts a lot, don’t you, Erio? You like how soft they feel and how warm you get when you lay your head right between them. That’s why you like touching and feeling them, don’t you, sweetie? You’re so good at it, just keep feeling them.”

That was it, that was the break. With one final pull in, Erio came into Subaru’s depth as she came with him, the two of them tightening their individual grasps onto each other. They panted and shuddered until Erio slowly left Subaru’s body.

“N-Now what?”

“Now, we’ve reached the main event.” Erio was quickly spun around so that he was sitting on Subaru’s lap. To each side of him was Fate and Signum, their chests right against his head. And in front of him, crawling towards him, was Caro, nude, in the flesh. He looked over his love. The way that her bright pink hair glistened under the lights of the room. How cute her little nipples looked against the front of her huge breasts. How her thighs rubbed against each other as she shivered closer to him. Finally, she got into his lap, her head under his chin, her breasts squished against his chest.

“Erio…” Erio pulled her head up and kissed her on the lips.

“Are you ready, Caro?”

“I’ve… I’ve always been ready.” With that, Erio slowly put himself into Caro, feeling her warmth surround him. As he continued to rock in and out of her, he moved his mouth down and began to kiss her breasts. “A-Ah, Erio…”

Subaru wrapped her arms around his stomach and pulled him closer to her while Fate and Signum rubbed their breasts against Erio and Caro’s heads, letting them smell the cum and milk and sweat that were intermixing. It made Erio flare up.

“C-Caro… mmm…” He continued to kiss her breasts and suck at her nipples as his thrusting intensified. “I love you- I’ve-mmm, I’ve always loved you… I want to spend every day with you… I want to wake up with you and know that we’ll be together forever… I want to be with you always…”

Caro shuddered over him as she came, but he didn’t feel like he was at the breaking point just yet, so he moved faster now, kissing her face, her neck, her breasts, every part that he could.

“E-E-Erio… I want to be with you too… Yo-You make me f-f-eeeel so happy… W-Will you stay with me, E-Erio?” Her face, even at the height of her ecstasy, was so pure that it filled his heart with happiness.

“C-CARO!” He finally came to an end, filling her up as he stuck her to the hilt, sending her over the edge again. They squirmed and quivered all over each other, becoming closer than they thought possible before.

Eventually, they both relaxed, Erio laying back on Subaru. Then he felt his body being moved down, surrounded by the four women’s busts. _It’s so comfortable… so nice…_

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about work tomorrow, sweetie,” he heard Fate’s voice say. “We were able to get all of us a week off. All you have to worry about is making sure that you learn the things that you need to know. So just lay back and relax.”

He did so, relaxing against the crowd surrounding him, knowing that he was safe. Always.


End file.
